Most sports are characterized by uniform playing fields that must meet detailed regulations. In tennis, for example, the tennis court must be 78 feet long. Every run in baseball requires 360 feet of running-90 feet between each base. By contrast, every golf course is unique. A golf course can be designed to reflect and complement its natural setting. In fact, one of the reasons many people are fond of golf is for the opportunity to spend time outdoors in different beautiful places.
Just as every golf course is unique, so too is every person who plays. Some golfers naturally hit further and faster than others. One player may have trouble with shots that consistently fade to the right, while his buddy may be getting poor scores due to a consistent unintended hook.
Some golf clubs are adjustable, with the idea being that a golfer can tailor the club to his or her unique playing style. Unfortunately, adjustment mechanisms add complexity to club manufacturing, which increases costs. For example, a weight port or weight track with multiple internally-facing surfaces can be very difficult to form by molding or casting due to the challenges in removing the part from the complex 3D mold. Moreover, the adjustment mechanisms themselves require mass that adversely influences a club head's mass distribution.